Uncharted: Eye of Indra
Uncharted: Eye of Indra is a 4-episode motion comic released as part of the Uncharted series, serving as a prequel to 2007's Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. It was released on the PlayStation Store in four episodes, the first one being free while the last three costing US $0.99 each. It is also included in the ''Uncharted 2'': Game of the Year Edition. Development On October 13, 2009, Neil Druckmann, co-lead game designer for Naughty Dog and the writer of the motion comics, announced that Naughty Dog will be releasing a motion comic that will be a prequel to the events of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, with characters from both Drake's Fortune and ''Among Thieves'' returning, along with their voice actors. The motion comic was in development for a year before its release. Each episode is roughly five minutes long. The first episode was available for free, while the other three can be purchased separately for US $0.99, while a bundle with all four plus additional multiplayer skins for Among Thieves for around $2.50. Although claimed, no characters from Among Thieves appear in the comic. The comics were penciled by Marco Castiello, who has worked on Witchblade, and then broken up and animated by Sony. The comics feature movement, voice work, particle effects, and more. The story follows Nathan Drake's escapades a few weeks before embarking on his journey to recover the coffin of Sir Francis Drake, the story of which features in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Nathan is in need of money to fund the expedition, and takes up an offer to find a treasured amulet; known as the "Eye of Indra" for an American crime lord living in Indonesia named Daniel Pinkerton. Nate's quest takes a wrong turn when he decides to take the amulet for himself. Eddy Raja, from Drake's Fortune along with his sister, Rika Raja, a new character to the series, help alongside Nathan. Release dates * Episode 1 - October 22, 2009 * Episode 2 - November 22, 2009 * Episode 3 - December 4, 2009 * Episode 4 - December 4, 2009 Episode synopsizes Episode 1 The prequel comic begins with the interrogation and torture of Nathan Drake, as he is beaten by Daniel Pinkerton, an American crime lord living in Indonesia, to reveal as of yet undisclosed information. As Nate is tortured, he jokes with Pinkerton and refuses to tell him anything. A flashback reveals that Pinkerton had hired Nate to find the Eye of Indra, a prized artifact of great value, and the main entry to the Three Treasures of Indra. After having a fallout with his previous finder, he employs Nate, who promises to track down the treasure in return for a handsome sum of money. While investigating the files handed to him in a bar, Nate is harassed by a couple of petty thugs and gets into a scrap. It is broken up by a woman named Rika, owner of the bar. Nate offers to pay for the furniture broken in return for some help translating the documents. Later, in Rika's bedroom, the pair are stunned to discover that the Eye is hidden within the other treasures of Indra, which is locked in Pinkerton's safe. Nate does not tell Pinkerton of this discovery, instead opting to steal it from him. Episode 2 Continuing with Pinkerton's interrogation, water is poured over Nate's head, who is still refusing to break. Pinkerton threatens to step the torture up a notch by electrifying him. Flashing back again, we see that Nate slept with Rika. Nate is concerned about Rika helping him take the amulet from Pinkerton, but Rika reveals she has told someone already. Nate is angry, and as they argue, two pirates barge through the door brandishing handguns. Nate fails in reaching for his own gun, and is forced into another brawl. Both he and Rika are outnumbered and taken hostage, but Rika is freed when Eddy Raja, one of Nate's past rivals, enters the room. Both men are confused as to how they have met up again, but it is revealed that Eddy is Rika's brother, whom she had told about the job. Eddy is furious when he deduces that Nate and Rika have slept together. Rika apologizes for telling Eddy without consulting Nate first, though asks how they know each other. Nate explains how Eddy had planned to dick him over on a past job, but Nate had "beat him to the punch." Back to the present, it is seen that Eddy has been captured also, and is tied back to back with Nate. Eddy states that he will kill Nate himself if he tells Pinkerton anything, before shouting his signature phrase; "No one, and I mean no one, messes with Eddy Raja!" Episode 3 After the fight in Rika's bedroom beforehand, Eddy has calmed down and reluctantly agreed to work with Nate, but does not trust him. Again to the interrogation, Eddy suggests to Pinkerton that they have an accomplice outside. A flashback to one hour before their capture reveals that Eddy and Nate persuade Rika to stay behind and cover them. To create a distraction, Eddy blows up Pinkerton's cars, as they both sneak into the mansion. Back to the present, Pinkerton already knows about Rika, and has had her captured. He orders his guards to bring her in, and continues that unless they are expecting someone else, Eddy and Nate would be wise to come clean about the amulet. Episode 4 Pinkerton threatens to shock Rika unless Nate reveals the location of the Eye. At this point, Nate seems to break, and tells him that the Eye is in the safe. Pinkerton is skeptical at first, but then realizes that that is the reason Nate and Eddy are at his manor to begin with. Another flashback occurs to one hour prior, as Nate and Eddy are in a gunfight with Pinkerton's guards following the explosion of the cars. After battling their way through to the office and barricading themselves inside, Eddy plants an explosive on the safe. However, the detonator is broken, and all the others were used on the cars. As both bicker about the situation, Rika informs Nate via wakie-talkie that Pinkerton and more of his goons are headed his way. Returning to the interrogation, Pinkerton proceeds to break open the Indra artifacts to obtain the Eye. As he inspects it, Rika bites the arm of the guard holding her hostage, and she is thrown aside into a desk. Pinkerton tells Rika that he is truly sorry that she was caught up in the affair, but Rika hits back that he should be, before revealing Eddy's concealed golden gun and firing upon Pinkerton and his guards. The guards are killed, but Pinkerton lies wounded. Nate and Eddy say to themselves that they cannot believe their plan worked. A dying Pinkerton grabs Nate as he picks up the Eye and furiously asks if he planned this. Nate tells him it was more of an improvisation. 45 minutes before being captured, Nate came up with a plan after Eddy's detonator failed. To get caught. As he was out of bullets and Eddy was down to his last clip, he took Eddy's golden gun, and slipped it under the desk, before telling Rika what to do. Pinkerton tells Nate he had better finish him off, but Rika saves him the trouble and violently executes him. She concludes that they got what they came for and must now get out of there.The following morning, the trio stand at a dock discussing a fine job. However, Rika betrays both Nate and Eddy by taking the amulet for herself, holding them at gunpoint and repeating Nate's earlier statement, that she simply "beat him to the punch". Nate assures Rika that he will find her, she replies that she will look forward to it. As they watch her sail away, Eddy orders Nate not to say a word. Three days later, Nate relaxes at a beach bar, telling his friend; Victor "Sully" Sullivan of the recent events. Sully finds the story amusing and tells Nate that he should have known better than to have teamed up with Eddy, or any of his family, but questions how Nate now plans to find Sir Francis Drake's coffin without any money. Nate reveals he does actually have something lined up, though he will be needing Sully's help on it. Pointing to a television featuring a report by Elena Fisher, Nate says he is meeting her tomorrow, and the best part is that Elena's producers have agreed to fund the whole expedition. Sully laughs that he'll believe it when he sees it... ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' Nate recalls the events with Eddy and Pinkerton when he and Elena find Sir Francis Drake's coffin. Although Nate meets Elena shortly after his encounter with Pinkerton, they don't actually set out for the coffin until a few weeks after, as evident in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, during the ambush on the boat, Nathan tells Elena that "these Pirates guys have been tailing me for weeks. I thought I lost 'em." When Elena asks what Nathan had done to anger them, he evades the question by simply saying "It's kind of a long story". External links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5csmjsLfa4 Uncharted: Eye of Indra on YouTube] Category:Uncharted series Category:Eye of Indra